Los Días de Mi Vida
by Nagase Kai -w
Summary: Trabajar... Casarse... Tener hijos... Conocer a los padres ¿No se supone que son cosas que hace una pareja normal? NoxHi Advertencia: Lemmon


Holaaa! Otra vez regreso con Junjou Egoist. No lo sé... de pronto y me inspiré *w*. Creo que no esta tan lindo como el anterior u u... pero espero que les guste.

NOTA: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. Todos son de la autora del manga Junjou Romantica.

_Capitulo 1_

**Un día para el trabajo**

Había resultado un día agotador y muy extraño. En realidad fue monótono en aspecto, pues la rutina no cambio. Me levante sobre la hora y salí sin desayunar. Sin embargo, llegue a tiempo y comencé con mi trabajo. Primero organizaba él día, más bien lo revisaba, pues ya lo tenia preparado desde él día anterior. Seguido, daba mi clase y discutía con algún que otro alumno. Nada serio. Regresaba a la oficina y organizaba él día siguiente, salvo que fuese viernes, porque me arriesgaba a olvidar alguna que otra cosa. Finalmente, terminaba mi día, regresando a la casa, relajado un poco y yendo a dormir.

En la mañana mientras viajaba al trabajo, recibí una llamada de mi madre quejándose porque no la llame ni fui a visitarla. A veces, cuando Nowaki debía hacer doble turno o incluso quedarse más de un día, aprovechaba para ir con ella, pero jamás cedí a sus gritos y reclamos. Y cuando sentía algo de culpa, recordaba lo mucho que consentía a Usami, recuperando mi cordura.

Con esa llamada, llegue de mal humor al trabajo. Además, hacia ya dos años supo que estaba en pareja. Ni siquiera fue por boca mía. En algún momento sentí la necesidad de decírselo a Usami, tal vez indicándole que ya no me importaba. De él, paso a mi madre y ella supuso que hacia unos meses andaba con alguna chica de la escuela. Inmediatamente le aclare que no, que yo jamás me metería con una alumna y ella insistió con que no tendría nada de malo. Por suerte no di más explicaciones.

Sin embargo, con ese hecho, me detuve a pensar que Nowaki no me había presentado con sus padres. Siendo como es, me llamo enormemente la atención. Así que, a mi dolor de cabeza, se sumo ese interrogante.

Cuando entre a mi oficina, todavía me estaba preguntando sobre eso. En él camino, me había echado la culpa a mi y luego a Nowaki; estaba suponiendo que tal vez eran sus padres. Bajo esos pensamientos, entre a la oficina.

El silencio fue absoluto. Eso, curiosamente, me saco de mis pensamientos. Aun que más extraño era él hecho de que Miyavi no saltase sobre mi o estuviese llorando por tener demasiado trabajo acumulado. Opte por darme unos minutos y calmarme. Los gritos de mi madre y ahora los interrogatorios sobre Nowaki me estaban estresado.

No teníamos mayores problemas como pareja, debo admitir que generalmente yo era quien empezaba las discusiones a los gritos. Pero era generalmente él quien planteaba cosas estúpidas o reclamos constantes: ¿Por qué no haces esto? ¿Por qué no cambias aquello? Y aun cuando no lo creas, yo no le he pedido ningún cambio, tal vez que no fuese tan expresivo o me comunicase más sus cosas. Sus respuestas eran un "No importa, es asunto mío, no hagas caso de eso, no te hagas problema por esto". Pero simplemente no soportaba que yo no le dijese nada.

Bien... este es mi lado de la historia. Seguramente él tendrá sus quejas, pero nunca lo platicaremos, porque hay cosas que no se pueden decir en voz alta.

Hay muchas cosas que no se pueden decir en vos alta... pero es divertido hacerlo. Como cuando resalto a Miyavi él hecho de que sea divorciado.

El tiene una reacción rara ante esto, pues se bien que esta en pareja. Aun así, su rostro no muestra desinterés. Quizás, le estoy recordando que fallo y antes esto las personas siempre son reacias.

Nowaki mismo, que ha perdido a toda su familia y endureció su corazón por completo, se niega a mostrarme diariamente su dolor. A veces dice cuanto lamenta algo o lo mucho que le molesta otra cosa, pero él "decir" es muy diferente a "mostrar" los sentimientos. Las palabras siempre ocultan algo.

Por otro lado, él amor incondicional que me tiene, lo lleva a sobreprotegerme muchas veces, pero jamás ha llevado a nada bueno. No puede hacer eso con alguien cuyo orgullo pesa tanto. Pero... otras veces he visto algo diferente en su mirada. Creo que al tener a toda mi familia, él siente que no me he endurecido lo suficiente. Incluso ve con celo como yo elijo con quienes hablar y con quienes no, hasta él punto de negar a los más cercanos. Pero nunca me dijo nada, aunque si lo escuche decir a los demás ¿Miedo? Lo que no entiende, es que mi corazón se endureció donde a él no le sirve: en él cariño. Tuve las dos caras del amor, aquella persona inalcanzable que me ha herido casi de muerte y la otra que me ha querido herir de muerte. Y otros hechos, tal vez mi padre, me han privado de tanta sensibilidad que a él le hace falta. Además, desde toda mi vida cargue sobre mis hombros responsabilidades propias y ajenas y eso también me volvió duro, pero se niega a verlo así. El lo llama: responsabilidad. Yo lo llamo: deber.

No necesito a nadie a mi lado. Porque yo soy las dos partes de una relación. Así que cuando Nowaki quiso ocupar uno de esos lugares en mi vida, se dio contra una pared muy dura. Me le plantee: "jamás estarás delante de mi trabajo, ni de mi orgullo. Puede que le ganes a mis conocidos, o incluso a una parte de mi familia. Pero a mi, jamás." El solo podría ocupar, de momento, esa parte que yo sentía vacía, como él cariño, él sexo y tal vez un poco de amor. Cosas que yo mismo no me podía dar dignamente.

Pero de pronto, hurgo en mi. El me hizo descubrir nuevas cosas, nuevas partes y nuevos rincones y esos fueron suyos. Ese fue él primer paso para que comenzara a entrar en mi poco a poco, hasta que ya no fui las dos partes de una relación. Creo que no le reclamo esto, salvo esa vez que se fue.

Si te atreviste a quietarme todo, no te vayas.

Por todo esto, es que en mi cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas él porque no había conocido aun a sus padres. Que fueses sus padres adoptivos no hacia menos la presentación. Se que nuestra relación no es bien vista. Aun que nosotros siempre pusimos en la balanza la diferencia de edades (creo que más yo que él). La verdad es que somos nosotros mismos los culpables.

Mi arte son las letras. Y a eso dedique mi vida. Leo para mi y estudio para mi, incluso si alguna vez escribo será para mi. Si doy clases es por él amor que le tengo a la literatura y los libros, y lo tan necesario que me es expresar todo lo que conozco. No soy soberbio, porque jamás te refregare en la cara saber más. Pero si hablare cuando tu seas él ignorante, pues eso no lo tolero.

Él, en cambio, se volcó hacia las personas. Muchas veces lo escuche decir: "no puedo abandonarlo". Y ha dejado muchas veces que su persona se vuelva decrepita, mientras daba algo por lo demás. Personas que jamás volvería a ver o de quien no sabía ni él nombre. Nunca sentí celos de eso, porque sabía que era parte de él. Pero tampoco lo admire. Muchas veces no pude más que pensar: "él hace esto porque quiere ser considerado especial", "El lo hace porque necesita sentir que es alguien".

He visto esa aptitud cuando me condenaba a atarme a él. Me ha querido mostrar la realidad, fuera de mis libros y la literatura, pues siempre me cuenta sobre lo que acontece en su vida y si, lo admito, él convive con la cruda realidad. Pero él no entiende que en los libros también la hay, pues nada, absolutamente nada escapa de ella. Pero si me la muestras cruda y sin censuras, es aburrida. Y mucho (además es comercial).

Aun recuerdo cuando llego una noche, tambaleándose de sueño. Un paciente había decaído de pronto y él se hizo responsable de eso. De aquel chico solo sabia su nombre y que estaba muy enfermo, lo que fue motivo suficiente para cuidarlo toda la noche. Yo no pude más que contenerlo y ayudarlo a descansar, pues entendí y supe desde siempre que era su trabajo y ahí lo debía meterme. Lo que me frustraba era no poder ayudarle, más allá de dar consejos, pero jamás me escucharía.

Curiosamente, esta larga lista de hechos, no ha sido la causa de problemas en la relación. Como ya dije, siempre preferí gritarle antes de admitir cualquier cosa o escuchar otra; no podía permitirme por mi orgullo asentir. Por otro lado, él siempre fue obsesivo, aun que no lo quiera admitir y muchas veces espero que yo dejara mi vida por él.

Y siempre que estos pensamientos cruzan por mi mente, me pregunto ¿Qué nos hace volver él uno al otro? Cuando nos conocimos, en mi corazón pesaba un amor imposible y una noche que desgarro todo lo que quedaba de mi. Ahí mismo, él me vio y hecho a seguirme. En un momento le prohibí él paso, pero luego termino yendo a mi casa para estudiar. Por ese tiempo tenia tanto trabajo, que apenas podía dedicarse al estudio, pero no bajo los brazos en ningún momento.

Me agradó la idea de ser lo más importante para alguien, e incluso correr con esa responsabilidad.

Regresando a mi día... Miyavi estaba durmiendo en él sillón, por eso no lo había escuchado. Me di lugar para descansar un poco y luego rejunte mis hojas, para llevarlas a la clase.

Los alumnos hicieron silencio cuando entre, pero hasta ese momento estaban siendo muy ruidosos. Fui al frente de la clase y acomodé todo, mientras saludaba en voz alta, dándome más tiempo. Algunos respondieron y otros murmuraron, sobre los que quedaron en silencio.

-Estamos algo atrasados con él material... así que les daré la parte final de la clase pasada en fotocopias. Si alguien tiene algún problema con alguno de los puntos, me lo puede preguntar al final de la clase siguiente o enviarme un correo.

Espere a que alguien acotara algo, pero solo hubo silencio.

A mitad de la clase, uno de los muchacho se paro de pronto y empezó a hablar. Concentrado en lo que estaba explicando, escuche a medias. Sin embargo, guarde silencio y le permití continuar, pese a que me había interrumpido.

-La próxima vez...- dije una vez que se callo- levanta la mano antes de empezar a hablar ¿Esta claro?

El muchacho frunció él ceño.

-Usted jamás atiende a los que levantan la mano. No los ve.

-Entonces pide permiso para hablar; pero no eches a escupir palabras cuando estoy a mitad de una explicación.

-Engreído...- mascullo- No ves a los que piden permiso para hablar, pero si a los que no te prestan atención y les arrojas cosas.

-Bien...- di por finalizada la charla ¿Qué explicación le debía a un mocoso?

-¡Por lo menos respóndame!

-No se ni siquiera lo que has dicho... Si quieres hablar, hazlo cuando termine la clase- y dicho esto, continúe.

Para cuando termino la clase, ordene mis papeles, mientras daba tiempo a los alumnos de salir y acercarse a los que tenían alguna duda. Un par de chicas preguntaron sobre los puntos de la clase pasada y respondí sin problema.

Uno de los últimos en retirarse fue él muchacho que interrumpió mi clase. Cuando lo vi pasar, lo seguí con la mirada, dándole lugar a que se acercase si así lo quería; después de todo, a pesar de su forma, tal vez tenia algo interesante que decir. Pero solo volvió su mirada hacia mi unos segundos, y luego siguió.

Poco después me retire a mi siguiente clase y luego de una hora de descanso a la ultima. Tres clases tenia ese día. Para ese momento Miyavi ya estaba despierto y andando por la oficina, quejándose de que no llegaba con tanto trabajo...

-Creo que me pediré vacaciones pronto...

-Estamos en fecha- dije sin prestarle mucha atención.

-¿Tu también? ¿Dónde iras?

-No soy de viajar. Seguramente pase unos días en la casa de mi madre, como siempre. Pero no creo que más que eso.

Miyavi hizo un silencio y luego se acerco:

-Podrías llevarme a un spa...- puso su mano en mi hombro, inclinándome hacia él- Tenemos una buena relación en la oficina. Podemos llevarnos mejor lejos de las presiones.

-Si no tiene con quien ir, no me moleste a mi. Y no nos llevamos bien...

Miyavi dejo escapar un suspiro profundo:

-Si tengo con quien ir... pero mi pareja se aburriría en un lugar así...- pareció pensarlo- De hecho, no se donde se aburriría. Tampoco donde se divertiría...- palmeo mi hombro- ¿Por qué no dejas a tu chico con él mío y vamos los dos a un spa?

-¡Porque no quiero ir a ningún lado con usted!

-Vamos, Kamijou... ayúdame... no quiero pasar mis vacaciones comiendo verduras fritas todos los días y encerrado en mi casa ¡No puedo salir a ningún lado!

Me levante en un impulso, alejándolo:

-Ya le dije que no... no insista- tome mis cosas y las guarde en la maleta-. Primero que nada no nos llevamos y segundo... si no quiere aburrirse, no salga con alguien de esa edad. Ya esta muy madurito como para meterse con crios.

-No es un crio... es algo así como... como una bestia ¿Te lo puedo dejar él fin de semana? Te pagare como si cuidaras de un perrito o algo...

Le lance una mirada de advertencia; estaba seguro de que si supiese donde vivía, terminaría una mañana saliendo de mi casa y encontrando a su pareja en una jaula, con correa en la puerta de mi casa. A la falta de una explicación, él chico tendría un cartelito de: "Gracias por ser tan amable en cuidármelo".

-Kamiiijouuuu….- aulló cuando me vio salir de la oficina.

-¡Déjeme en paz!- le grité. Usualmente no lo hago, pero ese día mis nervios habían llegado a un punto culmine sin que me diese cuenta.

El camino a casa fue igual de irritable; gente viniendo de aquí para allá, pasando a mi lado como si nadie hubiese, las personas quejándose en él tren y algunos niños llorando a sus madres, pues era comprensible que estuviesen molestos con él calor que hacia.

A mitad del viaje se desocupó un asiento y pude dejarme caer en él. Cerré los ojos unos momentos, volviendo a llenar mi cabeza de preguntas sobre Nowaki, cuando escuché que la gente murmuraba. Todos los que estaban de pié habían comenzado a quejarse y hablar sobre los que estábamos sentados. Encontré entre todos esos, a una mujer con un bebé, que agachaba la cabeza, avergonzada por tanta atención. Habían varios hombres sentados, pero la dejaban pasar como si no estuviese, así que me levanté y dejé que tomara asiento en mi lugar.

-Gracias…- dijo ella, ofreciéndome una sonrisa.

-Descuide.

-A estas horas hay muchas personas… ¿Verdad?- por un segundo no reaccioné, hasta que miré hacia abajo y encontré a la chica mirándome.

-Ah… sí.

-A veces me apena que las personas sean así… Entro y todos comienzan a quejarse de que nadie me da él asiento. Pero yo prefiero llegar al final del vagón.

Esta vez asentí ¡¿Por qué me estaba hablando?!

-Aun que, sí, me molesta un poco que las personas se hagan las dormidas y no me den él asiento…- esto lo dijo susurrando, como para que nadie más que yo escuchase.

-Uhm… sí.

Hizo un silencio, para acomodar al niño que se movió en su lugar. Como empezó a quejarse, la mujer hizo malabares para dejar su bolso en él piso, mientras aun sostenía al pequeño y sacó un biberón.

-¿No es muy pequeño para beber de biberón?- a mitad de mi pregunta, me dije: "cállateme estúpido". Pero no pude con mi carácter. Si le da vergüenza que todos vean su pecho mientras alimenta a la criatura ¿Por qué no le dio de comer antes de salir de casa? ¿O acaso era una de esas madres modernas que ya no daban de amamantar a sus niños?

-Lo sé…- en su mirada hubo un desde de tristeza, pero él rostro se le volvió a iluminar cuando sintió las manos del pequeño aferrarse a la suya.

Me imagine, entonces… que obviamente a mi no me sería grato que me viesen. Pero sería estúpido matar de hambre a un bebe por vergüenza… aun que más entupido fue imaginarme a mi mismo amamantando a un bebé… ¡¿De donde se me había venido eso a la cabeza?!

Negué. Estaba muy cansado y mi cabeza no estaba razonando correctamente; tal vez por eso cuando miré al pequeño, Nowaki se me vino a la mente. Con su carácter y forma de ser, no creo que él buscase embarazarse… de seguro daría hogar a un niño sin casa. Eso era seguro…

¡Otra vez pensando estupideces! Me iba a reprochar por eso, cuando la mujer volvió a hablar.

-Lo encontré una noche que regresaba a mi casa…- dijo ella- Estaba entre unas bolsas, casi en la puerta.

-Oh… lo siento…

-Esta bien…- sonrió- Estaba bien y sano. Creo que será un gran hombre.

-Aja…- ajusté mi maleta… la charla comenzaba a ser incomoda.

-Pero… mis padres no viven en la ciudad y estoy sola. En unos días retomaré las clases y ya no lo podré cuidar… ¿Le gustaría llevárselo?

En él pecho se me hizo un nudo ¡¿Qué me estaba preguntando esa mujer?!

-Aquí me bajo…- mi respuesta fue concreta y giré de prisa, saliendo. Pero ni bien di él primer paso fuera del tren, me detuve y giré hacia ella, que me miraba atónita desde su lugar.

¡¿Luego de tal pregunta, como esperaba que reaccionara?!

No quitamos la mirada él uno del otro, hasta que las puertas se cerraron. Y ahí mismo me dije… "Fue como rechazar a Nowaki".

Me obligué a seguir camino. Casi nunca había alguien en la casa y los tiempos de ambos hacían imposible hasta nuestra convivencia. Pocas veces dormíamos juntos y cuando así era, estábamos muy cansados. Pero aun así me sentía mal ¡¿Por qué me sentía culpable por algo que no podía hacer?! Tal vez por qué detrás del "no puedo" estaba él "no quiero".

Pero aun así… no podía quitarme de la cabeza, que él rechazar aquel niño, fue como rechazar a Nowaki…

Entre los interrogantes de la mañana, las idioteces de Miyavi y ahora este niño, sentí que la cabeza estaba a punto de estallarme cuando llegué a la casa. Pero me sentí aliviado, porque en esa ocasión, Nowaki no trabajaría en la noche, así que, podríamos comer juntos, ver una película e ir a dormir. Seguramente no le diría nada de lo ocurrido, tal vez un resumen que le restara importancia a todo. Seguramente él me preguntaría y yo le diría: "Lo mismo de siempre"; pero con saber que de decidir sentarme a contarle todo él me escucharía con atención, me aliviaba.

Incluso, mientras giraba la llave, pensaba: "tal vez podría daré él gusto y darnos un baño juntos. Seguramente si tardo bastante en prepararlo, lo tendré sobre mi al poco tiempo… bastará fingir un poco y…"

A cada cosa que conté de él. Cada problema o situación, es fácil preguntarse ¿Por qué aun siguen juntos? Me lo he preguntado, pero cuando siento su presencia en la casa, cuando veo su rostro, escucho su voz, todas esas preguntas se van. Es algo más allá de todo lo malo lo que nos hace volver, incluso más allá del amor, porque antes de él debe haber algo… ese algo es él: su forma, su carácter, sus sorpresas y hasta sus monotonías. Todo lo que conforma a Nowaki, es lo que me hace regresar una y otra vez.

Esa vez sonreí mientras entraba a la casa. Escuché la voz de Nowaki murmurar dentro y mi corazón latió con energía. No es que necesitase tenerlo ahí para recibirme. Él usualmente insistía con cuanto deseaba que yo sí lo hiciera, pero mi recibimiento incluía un: "¡Bienvenido! Nos bañamos juntos" "¡Que gusto que llegaras! Me he comprado unas prendas que tal vez te interese ver"… Recordar eso hizo que mi sonrisa se disolviera.

Cerré la puerta y suspiré. Otra vez la voz de Nowaki brotó dentro y pensé: "Bien, lo perdonaré por ser tan estúpido". Pero a su voz la respondió alguien más.

-No es necesario, gracias…

Quedé helado ahí mismo, pues la voz había sido la de una mujer. Giré hacia él sillón que estaba frente a la televisión, encontrándola sentada, mientras bebía una taza de té…

-Ma… ¡¿Madre?!- quise que la tierra me tragase. Que la casa se derrumbase ahí mismo y me aplastaran los escombros hasta escupir todo lo que me quedaba de vitalidad.

Ella se giró a verme, pero no sonrió como siempre lo hacía. No me dio ni siquiera la bienvenida y sólo regresó su mirada al frente… y creo que eso me lastimó.

-Hiro san…- Nowaki pasó a mi lado, trayendo una bandeja con panes que dejó frente a mi madre.

¡¿Y ahora?!

_Continuará..._

Lo seeee T T Es algo pesado... pero prometo que se pondrá un poco más movido.

Dejen Rews por favor *w*


End file.
